


[ART] A Potter Interrogation

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Competent Harry Potter, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: One would not wish to be at the receiving end of a Potter Interrogation.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	[ART] A Potter Interrogation




End file.
